Mouse
The Mouse or The Little Grey Mouse 'is a character from the SFU. He is a small mouse who is mostly seen in MarioFan2009's stories. Appearence The Mouse is little mouse with a small nose and grey fur. In the original design, he doesn't have a tail like all mice do. Overview '(SPOILERS!) He was first seen in The Little Grey Mouse! where Mario and Jeffy find out about a mouse in their house and try to stop him. He scares them off with a fake bomb, only for it to blow up the mouse. The Mouse also had trouble with a Cat and a Robot Cat in The Mouse And The Menace! He was able to blow up the house but fortunately survived (Somehow) He also made a appearance in Doggone Cats! when Mario gets two cats named High and Grodo to attack him. He later made a appearance in Canned Feud where he has a neighbour who is awfully suspicious. He later in the end finds out he stole all the food in the kitchen and gives him his karma. He makes a cameo in The New Neighbours. He appears once again in The Fox And The Weasel to get confronted by Snooki and George. He appears in Shop, Look And Listen but has no dialogue in the short. In Jeffy's Addiction, he made a cameo when Jeffy overdosed on pepsi and went crazy. He made a cameo in Jeffy Rides Again. He made another cameo in The Big War. He makes yet another cameo in A Haunting. In Mouse Wreckers, he has to deal with High and Grodo from preventing from getting the food in the fridge. He makes a bunch of tricks and in the end he gets his food. He appears as a trickster again in Bye, Bye Bluebeard where Mario was yet resisting him to have food. Only to hear on the news the a killer named Bluebeard was at large. In the end, he tricked him into thinking he was Bluebeard. When the real Bluebeard came, he trolled up until he ate up bombs and exploded. He makes a appearance in The Election! where he helps the heroes stop I.M Meen from taking over Pensacola. He had a major role in CuldeeFell's War of the Rowdy Rodents! where he faced Boko in a bunch of challenges. It ended up being a tie at the end. He has appeared in multiple short stories. He is also set to appear in the sequel to "War of the Rowdy Rodents!" and "Lost Memories!" along with a few others. Relationships Mario Mario is not fond of the mouse. He would try to find a way to kill the mouse but so far no luck! Tari He had no dialogue so he is neutral with her. Meggy He had no dialogue with her. However, he is planned to appear in a future episode paired with her. Sunny Funny He had no dialogue with her so he is neutral with her as well. Jeffy Jeffy helped Mario on killing Mouse. So it is obvious he does not like him. Zulzo The Zombie Patient He seems interested in his store so he might like him. High And Grodo The two cats have always been a nemesis for him ever since they have joined the stories. Bluebeard He does not like him and tricked him into eating bombs only for him to explode. Boko His relationship with him has not been doing good because Boko is a villain and Mouse hates evil people. Gallery coming soon. Trivia * He died in his debut and was later revived. Category:SFU Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Revived Category:Heroes